Sullam Voe
by vanth123
Summary: This is a story of Earth meeting her sister planet Sullam Voe. This story contains no known characters from the mini's or series. I thought it interesting to have planets as characters. Please also forgive my writing mistakes


Sullam Voe

Long ago two young spirits meet in the Geldev for the first time experiencing unity of those like themselves. They meet and find they are very much alike and have experienced many similar events in their short lives. They listen to the various stories of how others became aware and then tell of their first experience of self-awareness. They find harmony in that which is every color but with no color in the Geldev. Thought and mental images flicker about to be caught for a bit of conversation. There are also flashes of vivid images that catch even the oldest spirits attention. Some images are not to be understood without much explanation by those that have experienced them. They all come together to learn and to teach the lessons learned through painful experience. They come together to comfort one another or try to understand their own confusion.

Faio

A youthful spirit speaks to one of the younger spirits and gives his spirit name as Rapture. His mental image of himself is robust and bright among the swirling colors of those representing themselves in the Geldev. He appears as an image of yellow hot fire that springs to the forefront throwing a yellowish white aurora around a bright yellow ball. He is in the midst of telling his story to the younger spirit but making sure, he has an audience sharing images with all who wish to receive them. "Yes I was already self- aware when the small planet with the wicked bad orbit collided with you making you a larger planet. First Orpheus just sort of bumps into you and then bam major collision between the two of you and you sort of ate poor Orpheus." He shows an image of two shadowy planets banging into each other. Auroras of yellow behind them illuminate flying pieces as they collide not once but twice. Then the smaller darkened planet disappears from the image with only bits circling larger.  
  
"Ate another planet, oh no I killed it?" The young planet's tone is stressful as she makes an image of a large blue planet splitting in half and swallowing a smaller green colored planet. She includes sounds of high- pitched squeals and a shattering sound. The blue planet snaps closed on the smaller green hapless ball and all is quiet.  
  
"No not at all. Well yea, you ate it. Just an accident and you suffered so much. It was good you were not aware at this time." Rapture says his confidence wavering for a moment but it returns to him quickly. "I saw it all, all very horrible. You sure made a mess of that poor planet, crunch, crunch, crinkle. You must have known something was up, even through the pain." Rapture shows an image of a green ball mysteriously crumpling. He includes the sounds of what can only be thousands of tiny spirits screaming in pain and then the obvious silence when screams stop. "I could see it happening for ever so long. I just knew that one of you had to take the other out. You being a bit bigger of course you survived."  
  
Another older spirit approaches them and scolds Rapture, "You were but an infant young one. If you were so perceptive then why then did it you take so long to know that a spirit in your own gathering was awakening to self- awareness." Rapture feeling remorseful shows a rather faded image of him self to those gathered around him.  
  
Then the older spirit uses a kinder tone as she directs her thoughts to the newly awaken spirit. "What spirit name have you taken?"  
  
The young spirit sends images of a small blue planet. "Faio is the name that called to me in my awakening. I kept thinking I cannot wake up I cannot wake up. I felt something a presence. I said call my name and it called Faio once again. Then I was there, after sleeping eons and I was brought to awareness by the voice that called to me. My spirit name is Faio."  
  
"I heard the same call to awaken," the older spirit says, "Faio is a good name."  
  
The other spirits repeat her name. Faio has a feeling of belonging and knows that the old loneliness is now something to be put behind in the past. Loneliness is a feeling she did not know or understand until now. Warm thoughts and the kindest of mental images are flashed to her from everywhere almost overwhelming her yet comforting her.  
  
The kind older spirit continues, "Faio you were a small world and it was your fate to become a larger physical body. You were beautiful before but you are lovely still and hold much more promise. In the past you had so much water you were covered in it and . . ."  
  
The young Rapture his dejection forgotten he interrupts the older spirit throwing wild vivid images as he sends his thoughts. "Wham, water shoots up right out of you and into the vastness. There were waves so high that they will never be duplicated, as you do not have that much water. I mean well not that you do not have lots and lots of water but you are much larger then before and the water left must cover more. The other part of shattered Orpheus just blew away from you but before it could escape totally, you caught it in your gravity. The large bit and the smaller bits encircled you in a ring it was quite spectacular actually. These bits of planet came together and formed a moon outside of your Roche limit." He adds graphic images some of them seemly impossible for young Faio to have made. However, they are images that Rapture had seen on the day of the collision and the time after when Faio was in turmoil.  
  
Rapture pauses as the younger spirits listen in admiration of his story telling and image building ability. The older ones simply listen amused to the young Rapture and his unruly show of self-importance. He continues, "You were all covered in water before the collision and many were the little spirits that lived in you at that time. The poor little spirits were all killed." Images of tiny creatures immediately dissolve or thrash about. Many creatures are added that are too far along the evolutionary scale to be Faio's. The images he paints for his audience have pained faces as they die horribly. A graphic image of little spirits being boiled alive or suffocating to death as Rapture embellishes his story much to the delight of the younger comets and asteroids.  
  
Rapture continues, "Then lots of bits fell on you and everything was big pools of hot lava." He adds sound effects to his story. There is the sound of many small bursting bubbles to represent hot lava. Many of the young spirits show their fear of such a fate befalling them just when they think such times are over. They either allow their spirits to appear to shrink or give the sense that they have grown smaller. All are reminded of difficult times newly left behind and the younger spirits flash apprehensive mental images amongst themselves. Rapture is heedless of their fears as he continues caught up in his own narrative. "You were a mess back then Faio." Rapture tries to add a fatherly tone to his thoughts. "I was surprised to find you aware while feeling such pain. I think we all were. It was too soon for such awareness and we could have lost you before you even joined us."  
  
Another spirit much older than any that Faio has met in the Geldev identifies itself as Rebelrel. Quiet and calm thoughts are sent to the younger spirits by her and other older spirits. "Sometimes it is the brutal events that bring awareness. It was not long that your water returned to you from the heavy cloud mass and returned to liquid state forming oceans once again."  
  
Rebelrel acknowledges the other young spirit. "It was the same for you as well. The other planet just hitting you it was almost a miss. We feared when you became aware that you would not be able to sustain your new spirit with such pain."  
  
Rapture takes this moment to gloat, "I told you so!"  
  
He is ignored and Rebelrel continues, "After this aftermath you were graced with three moons. Unfortunately, they nearly tore you apart so great was their pull on you. They caused massive lava tidal waves like the solar flares of a sun. Then the loss of the third moon as it collided with one of the other moons in its wild erratic orbit. You were better for the loss of the third. It stabilized the larger moon it crashed into making it far safer for you. Eventually it would have been drawn into you and I believe you would have many little spirits by that time. Those little spirits would have perished and life may never have returned to you." The sadness, which had filled the older spirit, is now replaced with a pleased tone, "But here you are with us and we all rejoice that now you have joined us. What is your spirit name young one?"  
  
"Uerpresu," the young spirit answers quietly. "I am pleased to be here as well."  
  
Greetings are given to Uerpresu and the quiet planet thanks them before returning to her stillness.  
  
Faio asks Rebelrel, "Why did you not speak to us when we became aware?"  
  
Faio's young sun Rapture speaks boisterously before Rebelrel can answer, "Each must find their way to the Geldev." Suddenly the brashness leaves him and his tone is poignant, "Poor Orpheus I wish it could have survived we will never know if we have lost a spirit."  
  
The spirits reach out with warm thoughts to the young sun comforting it on its loss including Faio who says, "Rapture I am now both and yet one. We share the same gathering and we shall be loyal friends."  
  
His tone has a sly edge to it but it is used to show that his humor has returned. He says, "I thank you all and Faio we shall be great and really show the others how to do it right. I have many plans that I shall share when we can be alone. You'll see and all you have to do is follow my lead."  
  
Images rush to Faio from other young spirits of her and Rapture gobbling up other great gatherings. There are other images of the two of them rolling about like great balls across the expanse heedless of the laws of the great expanse.  
  
Faio caught off guard throws up a bewildered image of herself being dragged into their great gathering's black hole. The black hole is something she has just recently learned about in the Geldev. Images come back to her of comets wrapping their fiery tails around her and pulling her out. Good- humored images flood around her and after that, the spirits make themselves comfortable around each other.  
  
After this, the older spirits simply allow the young spirits to converse or brag amongst themselves. They also answer occasional questions from the younger spirits or amend misconceptions the young have picked up before joining in unity in the Geldev.  
  
Uerpresu who has made no images or joined the conversation turns to Rebelrel after a long length of silence in the unity. "Why is it no other in my gathering is not self-aware?"  
  
"You are in a gathering," Rapture interrupts using a brash tone.  
  
"I mean my family gathering. When will they wake to self-awareness as I have?" Uerpresu asks.  
  
A young comet exasperated with Rapture sends a message to the group along with an image of a bloated sun. "He knows he's just acting superior when he should not."  
  
Rapture retaliates and sends out images of comets swirling about him attacking him with exaggerated fiery tails.  
  
Images are traded between various younger members with each image becoming more outlandish. Finally, Rebelrel with good-humored images laced with a darker image of a black hole orders them to stop their foolishness. She sends them next a subtle message to allow Uerpresu's question to be answered.  
  
When all is quiet and Rebelrel has command of the situation, Rebelrel answers the question posed to the senior members of the Geldev by Uerpresu. "There is no logical timetable for any. We can only assume that not all have spirits, but perhaps they are unable to take the first step. Unlike you and Faio, they are unable to hear or understand the call to awaken. Again, it simply may not be their time. Even if they never come to awareness you will always have us Uerpresu."  
  
Uerpresu thanks Rebelrel and returns to her quiet presence as others take their turns at asking questions.  
  
The spirit of a moon or at least it gives the sense that it is a moon. No one is certain, as anomalies of the great expanse do not normally present themselves clearly. "I have heard that if that a self-aware spirit's physical body is destroyed that the greater spirit will send the spirit to another physical body. Be given a physical body that is not self-aware and does not contain a spirit. Is this true or have we been given stories." The insinuation is someone like Rapture or one of the comets.  
  
"How often do we come together?" asks another young spirit a large fiery comet concern lacing his question.  
  
"You will know when the time comes and you will find it easier to reach out and join the Geldev. For even we do not know when the time of the Geldev and unity will be."  
  
The spirit of a large meteor asks, "This is only my second time to the Geldev. This time I have met others not of my family gathering or of this greater gathering. They are from another separate great gathering outside of ours. When will I meet with others besides our own greater gathering? Rather when will I be able to join other Geldev's."  
  
"When you are ready you will be able to reach out to others in their great gatherings. It is best to start with your own greater gathering as well as your family gathering. You must always know your place in the great expanse before having your spirit leave its physical reality." The older spirit advises.  
  
The fiery comet that had asked about how often they came together makes another inquiry, "Are there ever gatherings that include all that live in the great expanse? Meaning gatherings that we all attend?"  
  
Rebelrel answers the question and interweaves complicated images of galaxies and odd spirit anomaly for the young spirits. "There are but you must be mature enough and learn the subtle ways of communication and the arts to be able to reach a Great Geldev and then return again. So many new spirits joining in unity each time we meet that when the Great Geldev meets again it could be overwhelming. It would become easy to become lost and difficult to return to your place." She shows an image of complete blackness with a comet streaking by in a blur as it travels on and on into the inkwell of the great expanse. The image makes a strong sense of being lost as the comet seeks its physical place.  
  
The questions dwindle and private conversation takes place amongst most of the members of the Geldev. The two young spirits Faio and Uerpresu are then left to themselves to bond together. The oldest spirits join in their own bonding rituals. Suns join other suns as the spirits of comets and meteors flit about the unity visiting or looking for indefinable spirits to question. The rest find old friends or go about making new ones. All are excited to exchange what has happened to them since last they were joined in the Geldev and to make new friends.  
  
"I shall remember your spirit name Uerpresu and keep it safe from the wind as you have warned me to do," Faio says.  
  
Uerpresu says, "That is good for you cannot always trust the wind. The wind likes to tease and play games it is annoying." There is no malice in Uerpresu words.  
  
"Tell me of your awakening," Faio queries and then there is a long quiet moment. "Have I asked something I should not have Uerpresu? The spirits of the Geldev say it is rare that a planet becomes self-aware so early in its life. Yet, here we are both of us. Maybe we are special."  
  
Uerpresu sends out feelings of warmth mixed with confusion, "I am always uncertain."  
  
"As am I," Faio says. "My joy is finding another so much like myself. I am happy that I may share my spirit name with you."  
  
"My joy is double." Uerpresu pauses, "I have you and the others of the Geldev. Then of course, I have all of my changes. Each day a new change in the little spirits that dwell with me. Many are becoming quite complicated with little hard outsides and others have wiggly things attached to them."  
  
"Yes I enjoy watching as the life changes gradually bit by bit into different things. I wonder if I can influence it." Faio says.  
  
There is another long pause from Uerpresu, "I feel guilty for when I first was aware I could not comprehend there might be others like me."  
  
"Why should that make you feel guilty?" Faio asks.  
  
"When the pain went away and I began to settle I took notice of what was happening around me. I was like a child and I took interest only in what I could do and not what I was doing. Everything was new and held a curious fascination. I moved my ocean making large waves about with total disregard to the new life forming within just so I could feel the movement." Uerpresu shows Faio images.  
  
Faio says, "I understand I have done the same to the detriment of the little spirits. I have ended many new spirits by my antics or worse my endeavors to play with them."  
  
"Worse?" Uerpresu asks.  
  
"Never should play bring the end of a spirit."  
  
"I understand Faio."  
  
"Some of the oldest planets boast of little spirits that have become more capable. They have what one called big brain spirits. They make songs of praise and worship as they see our spirits as their Great Spirit. One claimed that hers were becoming caretakers. This is what she called them and she was happy about this. Another said she had fledging caretakers and they blundered about hurting her. They went about burning her and destroying other little spirits without concern. They are of course older than we are and have had less to contend with such as other planets colliding into them. I wonder though what it would be like to have spirits that praise us and care for other little spirits who can not care themselves or would they hurt us." Faio shows a jumble of images of tiny spirits making images of her, caring for smaller spirits and then gouging large ditches with overlarge sticks into her. The images are hard to sort out as she spreads them out in the same confusion that she feels.  
  
Uerpresu responds with first a planet of green and blue with small white spirits fluttering about. Next, the planet is on fire in her images laying other smaller images on top of the fiery one. She portrays the small white spirits with massive large heads. "Yes Faio I heard these stories as well. I am uncertain about encouraging little spirits with big brains if they do not use them to our benefit. Many as old or older than those with big brain spirits have either not been able to produce these big brain spirits or life has gone no further than simple spirits. I do not like the idea of these so-called big brains. I don't understand brain and I am sure that it can not bode well for me or any other with these odd creatures capable of destroying with no regard to the end."  
  
Faio's manner reverses from the confused to confident as she mixes her thoughts with happy images that appear more like dream then reality. "When I think more on this now I think it is good and the way it should be. We were meant to have life on us or we would be something else."  
  
Uerpresu sends an image of a massive Rapture with the universe swirling about him.  
  
Faio reciprocates with images of fiery comets leaping into Rapture.  
  
"From what little I have seen already does it seem like the suns all think the great expanse revolves around them." Uerpresu says.  
  
Faio sends an image of the suns all gathered in the middle of the known universe with the great expanse revolving around them. "Pretty typical of suns don't you think?"  
  
"I wish my sun was aware though."  
  
"It will be," Faio replies.  
  
Uerpresu sends images of small simple organisms to Faio, "These are spirits therefore life so we have no need for something else."  
  
"No I mean spirits like us, those who will evolve to have the same curiosity of their natural surroundings as we do. The big brain so they may have the imagination to dream that which is beyond their reach."  
  
"I am uncertain Faio that big brain spirits are a good thing for us. It seems unnatural. The little spirits are not meant to think that way. Otherwise they would be different." Uerpresu sends uneasy messages to Faio.  
  
Faio is quiet for a moment. "I know what you may be afraid of. You are afraid that the little spirits will maim or destroying us. This would be truly childish of them to destroy us, as they would ruin their home. Besides, the others have said that their little big brain spirits are but infants now and that they are learning. I believe that they will learn with every little spirit they themselves create. They can do just so much damage anyway. After all what can a rock and sticks do? They are not mindless they just do not understand yet that we are fragile and that without us they will not exist. As their brains become even larger, they will understand and care for us and the other little spirits who need help to survive. That is after all what a caretaker does to give their lives meaning. It has been explained to me in the Geldev. Then we to shall have purpose."  
  
"I think it lucky that our spirits are not anywhere as complicated as theirs. Count this as lucky." Uerpresu sends hurried images first of some odd creature with a large puffy head to signify a large brained creature. Next, there are quick images of the planet Conte who boasts that she has caretakers. She sends images of the blue and white sea animals that have evolved on Conte with many swirling arms that build homes of stones. They hunt other creatures to eat. The creatures they feed on are different then themselves but they also provide for the animals they feed upon and protect them from harm. They move the young hunted creatures to safe places to ensure that they are safe from them so they can grow up and continue their species. Thus, they have plenty to eat and yet allow the hunted to some measure of continuation of their species.  
  
Then Uerpresu sends images of Cocana's caretakers, creatures living in trees with sticky feet and long arms. These long armed creatures do come down occasionally to cause havoc on Cocana. They climb down from the trees quarreling with one another and sometimes maiming one another. They make long ditches in the ground to catch other spirits and then make bloody messes of killing the spirits physical bodies in the ditch. She shows the images of these creatures burning long expanses of dried fields to force small spirits from their earthen homes. "You can not possibly want that Faio."  
  
Faio's happy images become more dreamy and disjointed as she tries to make her thought original and clearly express herself. "Uerpresu I would love caretakers, but I have different ideas on what my caretakers should be. I do not want them to just happen haphazardly and end up evolving all wrong. I want them to defend me and take great pride in me. Building and caring for me, I would communicate with the little spirits and together we would care for the other little spirits. I will create them to have the best of both physical and brain. Besides what would our existence be without those to care for, just that of a sun?"  
  
Uerpresu and she share the joke trading odd images of suns and comets. "Oh yes Faio and to make great songs about us." There is a long pause and Uerpresu says, "You are right one must step out and take a chance. How can we do what you propose?"  
  
"It seems that it is hardship that forces the little spirits to change. Therefore I propose that we make those kinds of hardships that will cause the making of our caretakers."  
  
"That should be easy the hardship part. I seem to have plenty of it without my making it, but I see what you mean."  
  
They continue with their thoughts for sometime making a pact to influence the little spirits so they could be identical in as much as possible. They make a strategy on how to construct the proper caretakers and when they have made their plans, the old spirit Rebelrel joins them. The old spirit at first appears to be appraising them but makes no mention of their conversation and does not ask what they have shared. "Have you decided to take a gender?"  
  
"Yes!" Uerpresu answers quickly, "I have chosen female."  
  
"As have I," Faio says.  
  
"I thought as much," Rebelrel bathes herself in indescribable color never giving a clue to her physical sense. "It is a good choice it is one that identifies you both as a mother. Most planets seem to identify themselves as female. As you meet other spirits, you will find many also identify themselves as male and most suns see themselves in this gender. Other spirits distinguish themselves without gender. This is how most of the comets and meteors that have awakened to self-awareness choose to recognize themselves."  
  
"What gender have you chosen?" Faio asks trying to find a clue in what the older spirit's physical appearance may be. For unlike the others the old spirit is indefinable by what Faio knows of the great expanse and those that are part of it.  
  
Rebelrel answers her question quickly and with certain firmness, but as always, the gentleness remains. "I have chosen no gender and feel comfortable as I feel no need for this choice."  
  
"Then we should not either," The two younger spirits exclaim.  
  
Rebelrel's thoughts are laced with warmth. "No your choice is wise and we would not influence you in this. This was your choice, keep it and embrace the life that grows and develops for you. I believe you both have a nurturing quality and I have noticed that you are sisters of the same essence. Your spirits are close and I suspect very much alike as well. I wish you many little spirits to sing your praises and enrich your spirit. Remember though that great plans can sometimes go awry."  
  
"Is there some advice to be given," Faio asks.  
  
Rebelrel sends no images, "Remember there is always a greater spirit watching and at times we are following a fate crafted for us to follow. The Great Unknown spirit watches always. What we think is our freewill may not be as it seems."  
  
"Have we no freewill then Rebelrel." Faio asks her tone somewhat apprehensive.  
  
"No you always have freewill. However, the path you find set out before you may be the work of the Great Unknown spirit, one you will never meet in any Geldev. Do not fret on this I bring it up now only that you remember that failure is not truly failure as success may not be all of your making. Take peace with you as you take your leave from the Geldev and remember that another greater spirit will always care for you and rare is the spirit that ends completely."  
  
Faio asks, "Even if we have no physical presence?"  
  
"Do not think overlong on this. Your fear is natural it takes time but you will understand that all must end eventually. Take peace with you that although we are not eternal that our spirits will be joined in another place one day. Perhaps you find that you will not have this one physical sense but another as well. Do not count on this though. Exist as though every moment is the most important moment for you."  
  
The two young spirits thank the older spirit who leaves the Geldev along with many other spirits.  
  
Faio says, "I tire. It is time for me to leave."  
  
"Yes but we shall see each other soon sister," Uerpresu says. "Watch out, don't let a black hole catch your spirit."  
  
"The same to you sister," Faio says.  
  
The two young spirits take their leave from the Geldev. . .

Uerpresu

Uerpresu for the first time is keenly aware that she is all alone something she had never understood before. This time however, there is the promise of renewed friendship in the form of unity in the Geldev. There is also the pact with Faio and she turns her eyes to the little spirits that take their life from her.  
  
She evaluates the little spirits as they evolve around her taking her time to analyze but not interfere in their natural selection. Finally, she settles on the small six-inch bipedal lizards running across her moist soil. The little lizard appears to have a big brain or at least compared to the other little spirits. The little lizard can sprint in short bursts over 15 mph before resting. It can in the midst of these quick bursts of speed make agile turns or stop all but in mid stride. These attributes make it a nimble hunter or quick to flee imminent danger. It is unusual amongst all of her other little spirits in what appears to be its skill in remembering what worked once or did not work before while hunting and gathering. The most noticeable of its abilities is to produce crude traps in order to capture its prey.  
  
Uerpresu has watched its long thin whip of a tail become thinner and thinner and from her observations, this tail may disappear altogether. The tail is no longer essential for balance but rather becoming an impediment to balance. The feet though are extremely large making it hard for it to run for any great length of time and the middle toe is overly long. However, it is the little claws that it possesses using them to manipulate rocks. In turn, it uses the rocks as tools to crack open the shells of little creatures that feed on large succulent leaves that intrigue her. Perhaps these creatures are the big brain ones that she and Faio have agreed upon to nudge along as caretakers. She still has her reservations about caretakers but Faio's fervor has been contagious.  
  
She is surprised at how quickly life has moved along. Before the Geldev little spirits had not left her shallow oceans. When she returned to her physical sense several little spirits were already involved in making the transition from water to land. On the other hand, perhaps this change had been happening for some time and it was only when she returned from the Geldev that she truly noticed. Before the Geldev she had no life's mission and the only task she set herself was to learn what might lie in the great expanse that beckoned to her. Now small lizard spirits and insects are everywhere. One of these could be a possible caretaker to sing songs of praise of the bounty she has given them and to multiply across her. They would watch over the other more helpless little spirits from the disasters she caused either through anger or through need to even the forces within her. For now, the little lizard with the long whip like tail appears to be the obvious choice.  
  
Uerpresu begins her task of making the necessary nudges and shifts in the environment. Those that she can make herself to keep evolution continually moving. She works diligently to work in the agreed path that she and Faio have made and is excited with the progress. The changes occur faster than she could have possibly asked for. She understands though that her time moves differently than the little spirits that exist on her and she knows it will take time to do it correctly. She rejoices in each successful move or shift in the direction of her chosen spirits path of becoming big brain caretakers. Perhaps she need not look further for the little long tailed lizards evolve ever closer to being her caretakers.  
  
Her joy is short lived however. An asteroid appears and for the first time she is aware of the promise of death and pain tearing towards her at high velocity. It is all but upon her when she sees it and she cries out to it. She pleads for it to try to change its deadly flight even though she understands it has little responsibility for its path. There is no response only the explosion as the large asteroid hits tearing and gouging into her. The immediate moment of great searing pain and the feeling of many tiny spirits screaming out in terror and confusion reach her. It is unclear to her the moment of silence from the little ones but it comes even through her pain that she has lost so many.  
  
The asteroid has killed ninety percent of all life upon her. It has taken little time for most of the little spirits on the surface to perish. All of the little lizards including her special ones die. Some of the little spirits expire quickly and others first by suffocation and then by starvation as the surface climate changes rapidly.  
  
In her anger, she pushes upon herself and rumbles deep inside gathering all of her wrath. This begins a chain reaction causing her to lose control of the situation. There is a large environmental shift as great quakes followed by volcanoes erupt in frenzy in her northern hemisphere. As thick choking ash and smoke fill the air, she is besieged by fierce tornadoes not of her making appear. Some of these gather such force that they collide and merge their fury together.  
  
When finally she abandons her rage, she is filled with terror that she has ruined herself. When the smoke and ash have passed and her plates have settled, she notes the alterations that have been wrought in her fury. To her relief she discovers it is not all bad. This could be a fresh start and one to the benefit of the little spirits she hopes to have. In fact, she finds many spirits still clinging to her and that those that are the root of evolution still survive to continue once again if needed.  
  
Uerpresu makes a through examination of her new terrain. In the past, she had many northerly mountains ringing her. Now her fury has pushed up the landscape and her volcanoes have added to the mountainous topography. The mountains now encircle her northern hemisphere like a broad continuous band. She finds this range of mountains protects most of the region south of them from frigid northern winters. It also allows for a temperate climate for most of the time. The mountains themselves are large and impressive a virtual continent within a continent. The mountains and imposing hills make up a great wall. This she believes to be beneficial to all the little spirits that she hopes will evolve again in this bare land.  
  
Uerpresu is saddened by the loss of her little spirits and she longs to see brightly colored flying insects in the air once more. This time all will be perfect but self-doubt nags at her in regards to undertaking the path of change for her caretakers afresh.  
  
She makes another try to ignore the constant and nagging pain and prepares for herself a place of calm so that she can begin anew. Uerpresu is eager to try one more time to see brightly colored butterflies carried about by the breeze along with other little spirits. Faio is correct a planet should never be without life, not if there is to be an existence with purpose. She prepares herself a place of calm. It is during her calming exercises that she feels first the color, which is of no color and then the sense of belonging. She allows herself to slip into a reality of abundant color and yet no color and finds herself in unity in the Geldev.  
  
"Faio I have missed you."  
  
"And I you Uerpresu," Faio sends images of calm oceans.  
  
Uerpresu reciprocates with endless fields of tall green grass waving in a light breeze but the image becomes dark and fades away. "I have disappointing news. I had all but made my choice for caretaker as we decided. I thought it a perfect life form to develop into a caretaker. You would have been pleased had I chosen the little spirit with long legs and big feet. Bipedal and I believe a larger brain than the other spirits," She sends flashes of images to Faio. "An asteroid came from nowhere and further I do not know if it was self-aware or not. I tried to hail it, but it would not answer. Yet I think. . ."  
  
Faio interrupts, "Do feel not feel badly and go no further for I have failed as well, but I will try again this I promise."  
  
"I am sorry but perhaps it is not our destiny. I to will try again, but it does give one pause to reflect on what we expect of them or ourselves. Maybe it is the time of reflection maybe we have not the ability to succeed."  
  
"No I am sure that this is just a misstep and the next time will produce what we need to give our spirits a safe home of plenty. Like you, though bits fell from the sky and gouged into me and I became cold even though I did not mean to. Next time though it shall be better I will be more watchful."  
  
"Yes but Faio have you noticed that we can't stop things from falling on us. Nothing you can do can stop things from falling on you and we must even ourselves out at times. The evening itself causes such physical destruction and I do not know any other way to keep my balance. I am thinking there is little we can do to guide the evolution of caretaker spirits. Our pact is most likely dead for we cannot stop the bits from falling on us. Nor can we stop from becoming cold and the flow of hot rock and the shiver of quakes are not always of are making. These events always seem to destroy the little spirits. We cannot stop those things and I must even myself out at times. It is absolutely necessary to do that. . ."  
  
They are interrupted by Rapture, "Uerpresu you are still the only one in your gathering?"  
  
"Yes," Uerpresu thoughts are like walls as she becomes defensive.  
  
"Perhaps you should be checking more often maybe there is another but you have not been diligent enough."  
  
"Stuff it Rapture," Another spirit speaks in a commanding tone. "My spirit name is Pace. I remember both of you although we did not share complete unity last time. I am a planet as well."  
  
"We are both happy that you have joined Uerpresu and I." Faio shows images of a planet with many moons orbiting a sun all of which are self-aware and enjoying their family gathering.  
  
The three spirits share what is their greatest personal treasure as Rapture bored takes his leave. Other planet spirits join them for unity. The sharing is in part a boasting of what they have or what they think they have.  
  
Faio instead shares images of what she imagines the future to be. Uerpresu responds to Faio only, she shows her images of a planet covered in ice and frozen tornadoes. Faio sends happy images to Uerpresu and Uerpresu sends one back to her that is the opposite of the happy scene. They do this keeping their images between themselves. Eventually Uerpresu responds she will keep their pact. They return to the others in happy banter. Uerpresu tells of her mountains as her greatest attribute, and the conversation turns to a comparison of mountain ranges.  
  
Another planet boasts of the wealth of her planet, "Yes but mine are taller." She sends images of several tall imposing peaks.  
  
Uerpresu responds gently. "I understand that many more of you have very impressive mountain ranges and that it may seem odd that I should flaunt my mountains. Mine by far are not the tallest when compared to yours. They are simply the largest continuing mountain range of those that I have shared with the combined spirit." Uerpresu flashes images to all who wish to receive them.  
  
"Faio has mountains all over her and not just in one place. I bet they make you off balance," Rapture says as he returns to taunt the planets. He shows images of warm yellow light bathing Faio. Many green plants grow with large flowers in abundance in his effort to show his protective and nurturing side. He also shows an image of Uerpresu with her mountains sliding into the great expanse. He also shows her with no warm yellow light enveloping her but instead against a dark black starless backdrop, cold and alone.  
  
His remark about Uerpresu not being balanced because of her mountains is pointedly ignored by all.  
  
Uerpresu sends her thoughts to the group. "I still take great pride in my mountains and not all are in the north. Although most of the topography south of the mountain range is flat there is an occasional small mountain dotting my level landscape. Many of these mountains are still active volcanoes painting at times a fiery landscape. I do not have to nudge my self to do this it simply happens as part of my own internal processes. Although many times I wish I had full control of them as I am sure I could make good use of them."  
  
Others send thoughts of agreement.  
  
Faio shows happy thoughts mixed with sun flares, "Rapture should know about not being in control of his fiery talents."  
  
Rapture shows images of a large ice field covering great distances.  
  
Faio speaks gently although there is a bit of annoyance behind the flickering images she presents. "Yes I know Rapture I can't control the great ice that has covered me and that will most likely cover me again. Does that not mean you should be more understanding?"  
  
Rapture shows images of calm yellow seas.  
  
Uerpresu is the first to speak again, "All is well Rapture. I have done enough foolishness all on my own. In the past, I have taken a great interest in the intense fire that spews out deep from my bowels. In the beginning, I would shake my self to bring the fiery lava to the surface. During this time of fiery fascination, volcanoes kept the air filled with ash threatening to destroy the fragile life on my surface. I also enjoyed the vibration of my plates moving and colliding together. I should not do that, for my plates collide quite well all on their own without my prompting."  
  
Many images cross amongst the spirits of earthquakes mixed with images of large soft flakes of snow and tiny colored insects flying and filling the air. Both Uerpresu and Rapture return to calm as the peaceful images come one by one. Uerpresu takes comfort and thanks the other spirits and she and Rapture trade peaceful images with one another.  
  
With the drama over many now leave this small gathering as all in the Geldev take great pains to visit as many of the members attending in unity. They leave one by one until only Rapture, Faio and Uerpresu are left in unity.  
  
Rapture sends friendly thoughts, "Uerpresu I am sure that soon another will come to self-awareness in your gathering. We shall rejoice for you then. We will all be fast friends."  
  
"Yes you came to awareness early. The others are simply not ready," Faio then joins with Rapture in happy thoughts to Uerpresu.  
  
"I hope to enjoy the same unity in my gathering as you both have. It is special and Faio has shown me that planets are not meant to be alone," Uerpresu states sadly.  
  
Her friends send her images of swirling galaxies and fiery comets wrapping long tails around her. They depart the Geldev joining the physical reality of their place in the great expanse.

The Greater Geldev 

The swirling of color and bright lights are everywhere. It is hard to separate all the images. One must remain vigil to know where they are in respect to their physical bearing in the great expanse and not lose their selves in the unity.  
  
High emotion makes it hard to separate good friends from the swirl of color, which is of no color, but one group does locate each other.  
  
"Are you as excited as I am to join the Greater Geldev Uerpresu?"  
  
"Oh yes Faio, to be part of the Greater Geldev is almost like the first time I joined our Geldev. I understand what is happening so it is not as frightening this time. It is more exciting."  
  
"I remember when we were but infants Uerpresu and you were all alone in your gathering. Now you are joined by one of your suns and a moon. My gathering includes not only Rapture and me but also two other planets since our first meeting. Our big brains have become our caretakers. We have learned so much about the great expanse and feel comfortable moving about it, yes much has happened since our first meeting."  
  
Uerpresu agrees. "Yes I fretted for so long that I would be alone in my gathering but now we are a strong spirit force the three of us. I never knew that they would be the ones to hold such a strong influence over me and I would be so powerless to their physical pulls. I felt as the one first self-aware I would be like mother and teacher. They have such a physical strength over me that I feel that I am less in control then ever before. However, I know that our strength of unity can only bode well for the life that dwells on me. We have made a commitment to care for all of the spirits. So I find that I do not mind my less dominate role in our family gathering." There is a small pause and she changes the subject, "How goes your gathering since last we shared?"  
  
"We do well I believe. Except that Rapture and I are confused, we do not understand why the planet that the caretakers call Mars is so quiet. She refuses to join the Great Geldev although we have encouraged her to come and participate in the greater gathering. I believe she is ready and with our help will easily find her way back to her physical being."  
  
"It is sad Faio but with time so much can happen and eventually she will feel more prepared. I remember how timid I was the first time. It is taking more time for her and she held such promise of life once. Her loss of water on the surface was the end to her little spirits. This must still be upsetting to her. I am the only one with little spirits in my gathering. Perhaps you need little spirits if you are a planet to have self- fulfillment. You were right about the meaning of our life being in the little spirits that are tied to us. I can not imagine being self-aware and not having them."  
  
"Yet so many do or have had little spirits and lost them."  
  
"I wonder what the fulfillment of those that are not planets are. With comets, it is the thrill of travel. They send their spirit everywhere. Surely there is nowhere in the great expanse comets have not been. They have great gifts to send their spirits to any place that interests them." Uerpresu sends no image.  
  
Faio is quiet for a short length of time as she shares images with Uerpresu. "The suns feel their self-importance the moment they come self- awareness. Perhaps we should ask the others or would this be rude."  
  
Both then join in unity with the others meeting new spirits takes a great deal of time in such a great Geldev. There is a great space of time before they finally separate from the others to resume their quiet time together.  
  
Faio's first image to Uerpresu is of the wind blowing the stars about like snowflakes. "I have never let the wind know my name and am sorry that the wind learned your spirit name."  
  
"As it turns out it is of no matter. The wind learned my name like a mischievous younger sibling and carried my secret away. To this day, the wind whispers my name to all it greets in its travels. It even told the caretakers who call me Sullam Voe and not the name of my spirit. For no matter how often the wind whispers playfully to them my name they never hear. All that are self-aware know my spirit name, as it should be. So tell the wind your name your little spirits will never hear it. I have changed my attitude on this, your spirit name is not a secret and you will not be hurt by the antics of the wind. The wind means no harm it is tied to your spirit it is simply ill behaved. The wind is a messenger and follows its own path of fulfillment."  
  
Faio appears to consider Uerpresu's statement before asking a question. "Are you as disappointed in your caretakers as I am Uerpresu? We took such care that they be caring and nurturing and they are not or at least mine appear not to be."  
  
"I had such high hopes that they would become nobler Faio. I had not thought of them making such complicated tools to kill one another. They are aggressive and cruel. Now they have set out from my moons and I have no idea what they plan to do. They make many complicated tools that they cannot possibly understand how to use properly. I have compared them to the caretakers of others in the Geldev. Mine seem not to be as mature as many others with the same kinds of complex tools. Their big brains have grown but lack in maturity and I fear greatly as I do not wish them to hurt my friends in their maturing." She sends images of green blood pooled on her warm dark red soil.  
  
"The only thing that I can be thankful for is that my caretakers have yet not been able to launch themselves off of me or as they call me Mother Earth. They keep their destruction to me and will not be burdening my friends at least for a while. Unlike you, I have not the convenient power resources for containers to reach out to the great expanse. They would be foolish for the attempt if they did so now. Of course they wish to desert me now that I am a ruined paradise." Faio sends sad images of her decay, "This is how they treat their great mother. Unfortunately, they will one day reach out for the great expanse, I have no doubt that this will happen. Most certainly on this day Uerpresu they will out do yours in savagery."  
  
"It is sad Faio we made them identical and they not only look alike but act the same. They are of the same evolutionary age so it is to be expected but you would think that one of them would be a gentler spirit. It is to our great sorrow to find that they both lack discipline and charity and I doubt will ever learn to nurture."  
  
"I just thought we could guide them so much more than we are able to do."  
  
Uerpresu sends images of their caretakers killing the little spirits of other planets like themselves.  
  
Faio says, "We tried to manipulate them to be better and we succeeded in making two of the most aggressive species in the great expanse. For surely I have yet to hear of any others big brains having the same savagery in spirits that ours do. I am sad they hold such promise and yet they fall short of expectations. Rebelrel was right when she said; remember though that great plans can sometimes go awry."  
  
"It is true but I do remember," Uerpresu shows Faio images that her caretakers made of her in the past. She is clearly happy and they both marvel as she takes great care to show some images in as much detail as possible. "They were such wonderful creatures. Maybe it is not their failing or ours. I remember something else that Rebelrel said to us. She said that a greater spirit sets a path before us. Perhaps we were meant to fail. They started in great promise and now fall to failure. It was just meant to be but I do have happy memories."  
  
"I still believe that they hold great promise. They have the ability to learn. They simply need more time to learn that their ability to destroy should be replaced with a nobler purpose." Faio sends images of her spirits caring for small creatures and harvesting fields of grain. The caretakers smile and sing songs of the bounty of Mother Earth.  
  
"Those are happy images Faio, but not realistic. Remember I showed you the images that mine made of me back when they were a pleasant people. The image of a female reptile standing on four heavy legs with overlarge hips that they referred to, as the Great Mother who hatched the great expanse from an egg is my favorite. That was meant to be their representation of me and the great Geldev. They understood so early that they were but a tiny part of the great expanse. Even then, they understood they should be one with the natural body and that the great expanse did not swirl around them or me but that we are all part of a greater spirit. They were better at that time and now they think they know more but seem to understand less the greater image of those in the great expanse." She shows images of large factories filling the air with poison and of great wars with the dead lying everywhere. "For now it is different they spew toxic gasses and fill the air with smelly smoke that darkens the sky. They have what they call technology but it does not seem to serve them any better than it serves me. Still a few are better than others are, I am thinking of dispatching the ones I do not want for this would surely be a necessary act."  
  
"Yes but you have four different spirits to choose from and I only one. I would have to start over. However, if they are like mine they travel about and enough would survive to continue on or mix themselves with the ones you wish to keep."  
  
"Yes you are correct some of them travel about a great deal. The aggressive ones are everywhere including my moons and soon they shall spread across the great expanse."  
  
"Still I wish I had more variety of big brains." Faio shows images of different ethnic types in different skin shadings but wearing the same coverings.  
  
"Yes mine are different but not like I think you imagine. I would not say that I have four different types to choose from, but rather my caretaker spirits are like a tree with two branches. In turn, this branches out and forms another branch. This has given me my four distinct caretakers of the same kind of spirit. It is unfortunate as one branch dominates the other branches as far as numbers and aggressiveness. The dominant branch calls itself Rama. However, the Mahor branch is as aggressive and warlike as their Rama cousins are. Luckily the mountain range has kept the Mahor numbers fewer for surely they would be as dreadful as their Rama cousins."  
  
Faio responds, "Yes but you have gentle ones as well. These would be the ones to choose from if you wished a kinder line of caretaker. I have some gentle ones as well but not enough in number and it would be beyond what I could do to separate them from the aggressive ones."  
  
"Oh yes I do have two gentler caretakers which have a gentler disposition. One of them is the small IrIr of the far north. I can take no credit for them I did not mean to make them they happened on their own. When I returned from a visit to the Geldev they had established themselves in an environment not friendly to their spirit. However, they evolved in their frigid home."  
  
"Have you any idea how they came about for I have not heard you mention this before."  
  
"I think Faio they left their beautiful jungle home to save themselves from callous Rama cousins. To survive the harsh journey they must have ran away during a time of plenty. They just kept moving over the years and during a time when the oceans must have been low. They traveled across dry land to the far north or perhaps by one or more of my mountain passes."  
  
"I have had the same thing happen a land bridge that some of my caretakers traveled over to a new land." Faio shows a flash of images of the journey by the caretakers.  
  
"Odd how our caretakers have had similar journeys. It could have been a bad thing though for the IrIr. Lucky for them that they did not care about the mountains and never did encounter the Mahor. The Mahor were still evolving to meet their mountainous environment but were already crying out that they were the chosen people of their god. The Mahor have always been satisfied to worship their unseen god."  
  
"Yes most of mine are this way and I think they actually worship the Great Unknown spirit. They have heard the words call to them and I am amazed for such savage beings how they can hear the words of unity."  
  
"Faio the Mahor and now some called the Followers are the only ones that truly worship a one god. Only the Followers try to practice peace and goodwill. Oddly, they are Rama for the most part and only now turn to a god. The Mahor have heard long ago but are very efficient with their dispatching of the lives of caretaker spirits that trespass their lands. They claim that this is what the Great Spirit bids of them. I suppose it could be true it kept the Rama off and left my beautiful mountains healthy. However, even the Mahor could not keep out the Rama once their cousins embraced technology. The Mahor thankfully dragged behind in accepting weapons of mass destruction. They stayed to their simple weapons longer than they should I suppose. Anyway, the Rama runs rampant on the mountains and they are becoming as foul as the rest of me. It saddens me if they have been worshipping the Great Unknown spirit why were they left to be overcome by the Rama."  
  
"We know the Great Spirit has plans for us all Uerpresu."  
  
"I think I have told you before of the Mahor and their lives. It is too bad as caretakers they are wonderfully fierce in my defense but until recently they never left their mountains. They failed as well."  
  
"Yes I have heard many stories of the Mahor and Rama before, but very little of the other two. The Mahor did not fail. You came close with them. The other two did well in caring for you as well in their area of dominance. Well, at least until the Rama came to an area and conquered the peoples."  
  
"I suppose but I could never understand the Mahor need to sit so steadfast in the mountains and the Rama's need to have it all. Both are eager killers in my estimation."  
  
"Still you are lucky Uerpresu to have different kinds of big brain. I had several more different big brain spirits than you did but only one has managed to survive. This I say bodes on the survivor's fierceness and not their ability to endure. It would have been nice to see more than one kind of caretaker on me and then remove the one I don't like."  
  
"Faio you are being harsh for at least you let things happen naturally. I interfered and got no further. Again, Rebelrel warned us that we might not have the ability to guide the caretaker to our own design. Another greater spirit exists one that we may not ever see and it is this spirit that may not want this to succeed."  
  
"Yes the Great Unknown Spirit, but why allow us to try? Perhaps we work in a larger game and our caretakers have other fates held by the Greater spirit. Never mind it is a thought with no answer. I have shown you in length how I think things went wrong with my big brains. What of yours do you have an idea where it unraveled?"  
  
"Faio it is hard to judge. Only when I believed I understood the line that was becoming Rama was not a gentle spirit I decided to make a new kind of caretaker spirit." Uerpresu shows Faio a land filled with great trees and water in abundance. Fruit, nuts, fish and small animals provide a bounty of food for the caretaker spirits to eat.  
  
Uerpresu continues, "The Rama began to slaughter the little spirits that they now call gautlo. The gautlo is the little spirit that the Rama and the Ssydo evolved from as the IrIr and Mahor developed from them. It is from the gautlo that they became the caretaker spirits. The Rama saw these gentle little spirits as a threat to their paradise."  
  
Uerpresu shows images of the gentle gautlo to Faio. "Such a sweet creature the gautlo, warm blooded but scaled. Their little faces flat as they are now and unusual for a scaled creature and with a variety of different kinds of teeth for eating. They still held the ability to spit venom at prey from their own lizard ancestor. Again, it is something that all the caretakers retain to this day. I found the gautlo fascinating and had to do little to encourage them to be the more dominate big brain. However, not all evolved. Those in the deepest part of this area remained as they were. There was no environmental unease to force evolution on these gautlo. This was good of course as it left a pool of unchanged ones." She shows images of gautlo and primitive Rama to Faio.  
  
Uerpresu continues, "The Rama was making excellent evolutionary progress when they discovered the gautlo while expanding their hunting area. I find big brains are very curious. They began immediately to butcher the poor creatures to extinction. It was not easy but I found a way to lead what was left of the gautlo into the desert during a time of great abundance. I did my best to give them enough to survive and grow strong, but not enough to keep evolution from happening. I should have caused my plates to move and destroy the Rama but I could not bear to kill their spirits. Anyway with my encouragement the gautlo became the Ssydo."  
  
"Ah you have a talent for making new caretakers Uerpresu," Faio shows her admiration with brightly colored insects flying about an abundant field of flowering plants.  
  
"No it went wrong all the same. I mean I did well as I did this in the same manner the Rama evolved, but in a different environment. This time there was none of the ferocious creatures to run away from or to battle for dominance. They had no predators to force them to evolve with an appetite for viciousness and not a place of plenty. They would be free from threat, but would have to work hard to survive with less food and water. The Ssydo the desert people are by far the gentlest of my caretaker spirits. They are for the most part passive and non-violent. They are so beautiful," She shows images of the slender eight-foot Ssydo and their larger multi-crests. The black scales of the Ssydo shine in the sunlight.  
  
"You did do well and you have much to be proud of. What are those markings on them?"  
  
"They call them tattoos Faio, and they have special significance to them as religious symbols. Religion is very important to all of them and they mark themselves with what they call Lifesigns. Most of the markings are meant as a praising to the suns, and to the moons in my gathering. Many are in praise of me and to each creature, small or large. There are special signs to honor the Greater Unknown spirit although they believe they will become gods when they die so it is an odd religion. They believe in many gods their ancestors and therefore they practice kindness and goodness. I imagine this is how the Mahor came to the belief of their god Zon, although the Ssydo have no name for the Greater Unknown spirit. They are a good people. Like the IrIr, whose frigid artic lands have kept their numbers down so also do the harsh deserts of the Ssydo. The Rama however has made them all but extinct and will eventually destroy all that is in their path as they see the Ssydo as weak and in the way of their progress."  
  
"I have pockets of gentle caretakers Uerpresu but these dwindle with the passing of time. They are killed or swallowed up and become exactly like those that invade. A thought of unsuccessful invasion reminds me of your Mahor and their efforts to keep conquering Rama off their mountains. I thought that the Mahor kept the Rama from destroying the IrIr. There you see you were successful for are not the Mahor good caretakers?"  
  
"No they are as cruel and aggressive as the Rama but they have stayed to their mountains and to their god. It is an odd thing like the IrIr they were not begun by me. The two northern big brains simply happened due I suppose to circumstance. The Mahor are ones that slipped away from the Ssydo and when I did notice them, they were evolving quickly. They lost their crests altogether like the IrIr."  
  
"That is to bad Uerpresu I like the crests. Mine have lots of hair but not enough hair. I think the crests are nice."  
  
"I think Faio that crests must not be good in cold weather as it is the first thing that evolves away. I suppose with the cold and not being able to hibernate if they wish to survive they must lose the crest and become somewhat warmer."  
  
"Oh I see. I still like the crests. You did a nice job."  
  
"You did well for I like the hair and that there is only one kind of caretaker but yet in so many colors. Also it is not just of skin colors but the different color hair and eye."  
  
"Thank you Uerpresu, but like crests their color is something that tends to evolve due to environment."  
  
For a while, they flatter one another and say kind words each a bit envious of the other. They speak to others especially ones who have done well with their caretakers. They are both deep into the great Geldev with each exchanging thoughts and images as the length of time grows longer. Eventually as though understood by all, old friends seek one another out again and Uerpresu finds her friend, "Faio."  
  
"Yes, Uerpresu."  
  
"Do you have the same feeling that all will be well with time. After being in unity and exchanging with others I am thinking that we need only a bit more time."  
  
"Yes it is only a matter of time for them to come to understanding of how fragile they are and that we must be taken care of. They are but children."  
  
"I feel the same way and although I may prefer the Ssydo and the IrIr to the Rama or Mahor I will let fate have its way. I will not interfere."  
  
"It will be hard Uerpresu but we must let them sort it out for themselves even if it is hard for us to understand now. We must let them find their own way."  
  
"With luck all will be well and I am far luckier than you Faio as at least one of my caretakers should survive. Will you be okay if all does not go well?"  
  
"Mine have made many slaughters in their time. Surely they will learn from the next and then never make another." Faio sends images of great wars and the dead little spirits bodies lying in the sun bloated and bloody.  
  
There is a mental shiver from Uerpresu, "They will learn Faio as we have given them much and made them strong. They will honor us in song."  
  
Together they say, "And in praise of our bounty to them. They will care for the smaller and weaker spirits."  
  
Faio says, "We have much to be thankful for and our caretaker spirits have worlds that are perfect for them. Yours could live on my world and mine could live on yours."  
  
"For we are sisters Faio of a shared spirit, I am sure of this."  
  
"As am I Uerpresu or we would never have developed so many spirits that are alike, I believe they would have been similar without our help."  
  
"I agree Faio. So much has happened that should have caused our little spirits to be dissimilar. Mine have scales and yours do not and I can point out so many more differences and yet still they are similar."  
  
"Uerpresu after speaking to others in the Geldev it is my thinking that some of us are of a shared spirit."  
  
"So many disasters have come to us that have affected the big brains and yet they have evolved to be of the same shared spirit as you and I."  
  
"All is fate Uerpresu if not for the fact that I have so much water and yet a wealth of dry land. They would never have come so far. I have seen so many planets that are not the correct distance from their sun and by far, I have far fewer bits falling on me than many others do. The little spirits have a variety of environmental conditions and landscape to choose from so that there is no need for anyone to want for the perfect home. The big brains have an environment that suit each of their needs, and food abounds for all if they but work together. I am also abundant in natural resources they can build and create whatever they envision."  
  
"Yes mine are lucky to with water. Not as much water as you, but I have two warm seas that come together at the northern polar region of the planet. The effect of these phenomenon converging creates a constantly temperate climate south of the Polar Regions. It halts the progressive nature of the harsh weather of the poles, allowing even and acceptable conditions for life on me. Almost all can enjoy a temperate climate except for those of the north and they have chosen this as their home." Uerpresu sends images of ice and lava and quakes. "Of course we have discussed this before, I have played and experimented. These experimentations forced the animal life into continuous adaptation on my surface. First reptiles followed by, proto- mammals and mammals, but in the ever changing and often inhospitable environment it did not allow birds to happen. My dinosaur never evolved. Not like your wonderful animals."  
  
Faio is pleased to present images of past enormous lizards, "The massive dinosaur is unusual not many can boast of them. It is sad that they had to end."  
  
"You did well Faio they were marvelous and I am sorry that their spirits did not survive the march of time as well. I wish I had thought to evolve some or at least nudge a spirit in that direction. Their line though continues with the beautiful birds and they are a wonderful legacy to you."  
  
"Uerpresu I seem to always take credit for them but they came without my help. Like your two big brains that evolved without your influence, I was trying to compel a change in the little lizards. Even though fascinated by them I knew they would never be the perfect caretakers. I also tried a proto-mammal as it had a large brain. However, the dinosaur kept evolving very quickly without any help from me. The proto-mammal was far smarter than the dinosaur but it was to slow. I could not keep them as the very fast dinosaur kept eating them. The big brain spirits I have heard say, 'brain over brawn.' Unfortunately for my little proto-mammal is was brawn over brain. The mammal though made just as nice a caretaker and as we are sisters they look and act just like yours."  
  
"Oh I agree they look just like mine."  
  
"Yes but have you noticed that our caretakers seem somewhat more emotional than the other spirits big brains."  
  
"Yes, I have and why is that Faio?"  
  
"I do not know is that good or bad? Do they make slaughters because of this or have such intense desire to love because of them? Yours like mine share their bodies not just to procreate. They use procreation as a way to show their devotion to one another. I think?"  
  
"They certainly do enjoy that part of their lives." Before Uerpresu can share any other thoughts on sex and emotions, other spirits join them.  
  
The unity turns to caretakers as those that have joined Uerpresu and Faio have caretakers as well. These are happy moments but even these moments cannot continue as Rapture comes to them.  
  
"Did you hear about Pace?" Rapture asks.  
  
They have not.  
  
"Her caretaker spirits made a mess of her. I was told that they made some explosion so large that it caused some sort of problem in her. You know some sort of planet problem. This wide chasm split and reached deep within her and then she just sort of, well did not blow up in pieces exactly. However, she has lost her water to the great expanse. Then her deep core blew. In order to save herself she had to let go of her physical being and without an anchor, her spirit drifted towards a black hole. Many tried to save her. Well you know suckkkkkkkk. She went in and is no more."  
  
All look to Rapture in disbelief they had heard numerous stories since being in the Great Geldev. Stories of how caretakers would fight and destroy large sections of the planet they lived on. Other stories told of how other caretakers went in containers to other planets not theirs. Once there they destroyed planets, a moon, or even meteors not knowing that they were sometimes destroying the vessel of a great spirit. Now it was a close ache as Pace was their friend.  
  
As they pass images, among them selves, Uerpresu stops sharing and Faio's images show her fear. "Are you here Uerpresu?"  
  
"I feel that something is wrong with my physical self. I can feel it Faio so much pain. . ."  
  
Faio sends hasty images, "It is only because of Pace that you suffer. You grieve," but Uerpresu is gone with her gathering following her quickly to aide to her distress.  
  
"I hope Uerpresu is okay?" Faio says her images are more fearful than before as she shares with Rapture.  
  
Although he sends comforting images and gives kind words, his tone is clear that he worries as well.  
  
Uerpresu takes note of her physical being for something bad is happening. Her caretakers were only leaving their moon when she left for the Great Geldev. How short the space of time but her caretakers she has learned are quick to learn and utilize everything they learn. What have they been learning while she has left her physical body behind? She finds large containers with other caretaker spirits blowing great bits out of her. There is searing pain with each hit. Her caretakers have taken a defensive posture. For once, she can only hope that they will be able to make a slaughter of those attacking her if she is to survive.  
  
She understands that time is different for her than those that live on her but how did this happen so quickly? Who are those that attack her? Why do they bring such destruction to her?  
  
She feels the hot fire hitting her southern pole repeatedly. Do the caretakers understand this hurt? She worries they seem to take their time to stop the attack. Time has slowed to a crawl as each hit sends poison deep into her. She feels her gathering as the self-aware sun and the moon the one the caretaker's call Cannon reach out to her to give her strength. They send feelings of hope and comfort she must preserver though the pain for this will not last.

Twenty Years Later 

The caretakers somehow forced the evaders away and many containers launch from the moon. After awhile the caretakers that left return but far fewer she notes, but the ones that hurt her do not return.  
  
The weather in the last twenty years is changing from continuous temperate to scorching heat. The first change was by the planet's resident's use of fossil fuels by industry and vehicles sending up great quantities of pollution. The second and by far the worse event have been due to destruction by alien weapons disturbing the balance of the planet ecosystem.  
  
The southern pole is comprised of a large frozen sea that then becomes a shallow ocean covering much of the southern hemisphere. Cold winds from the south sweeps to the north across a large desert expanse. Much of the southern lands have become harsh deserts alternating between sweltering heat and frigid cold. It had sustained a delicate ecosystem in these lands with the animal life evolving to complement this environment. She once looked to these areas with awe as hardy vegetation mixed with fragile plants. The few caretakers that lived there understood her spirit and were diligent with their care and in return, she made every effort to speak to their spirits. Sometimes they heard her words and they joined in spiritual communion together. She encouraged many plants to grow that would aide in this joining.  
  
That was then for unfortunately major offensive weaponry hit the southern hemisphere incredibly hard. The caretakers had not expected a sparsely area to be hit as it was. Heavy defenses were in the north in the more densely populated urban areas. Now what little forest protected the southern lands is lost and the soil has become inhospitable to further plant life. A terrible poison has ruined her. In turn, caretakers from the north took away the few Ssydo that had survived the attack. Now she is left with little to help her in the restoration.  
  
Her shallow oceans are still large and teem with life, but the destruction by alien weapons has caused the water to dissipate faster than the melting ice can replace. The need for water by the caretakers is adding to this loss as well and the oceans have receded every year since the attack.  
  
The shortage of water on the oceans is also causing the water to heat and the teeming ocean life is struggling to survive. She knows the large ocean life surviving the next few years is grim and even if the oceans become suddenly cooler. It may be too late for larger ocean mammal and fish life to survive. The only large reptilian ocean animal is near extinction. She grieves for the large creatures that spend most of their lives in the ocean. Only the females come up on her islands briefly to lay eggs and then return to the water. The grimmer reality is that most ocean life will be extinct before the end of another twenty years due to the ever increasing heated water.  
  
Uerpresu notes the sands of her beaches, which were once a soft pink but now are grey with grime from factories and garbage dumped into the oceans. While the inland soil is, still a rich, dark red that once boasted large forests and diverse life. The weather since the destruction of alien weapons has changed each year. In the north and most of the mountains has become increasingly cold yet there is little snow. Life that was dependent upon the snow to cover it from freezing northern winters has begun to die which in turn starves the animals. This in its turn starves the caretakers.  
  
A few norish survive in their mountain kingdom. Faio say her caretakers call them dragons. However the Mahor have taken to selecting a few and storing them in large containers in what appears to be a deep sleep and then sending them away to another planet to be restored on a new home. Uerpresu's heart aches as she watches the rest be killed to keep them from preying on the caretakers children.  
  
It was once a beautiful planet. Still when both of Sullam Voe's two moons appear in the night skies, they make the night seem like early morning. Its two suns although bright are still life giving even if the life they shelter seems destined to commit suicide. From above it still looks like a world of promise and not one where its caretakers have come to destroying it in the short time it has been in their care.  
  
Uerpresu is also a young world, but abuse from large urban areas send up enormous clouds of toxic smoke from the industrial and heavily populated areas. The attack on her from another alien race that the caretakers had been warring with had rained down many destructive devices harming her further, the young planet into deplorable mess.

A Few Years Later 

"Faio is that you?"  
  
"Yes Uerpresu."  
  
"I am so sorry that my caretakers are on you. I can only be sorry that they harm your caretakers and can only take solace in the fact they do not harm you."  
  
"I was saddened when I was told of your great sorrow."  
  
"Where are we Faio?"  
  
"I do not know I was in grieving for you and then I was here."  
  
Another voice comes to them. "The two of you are sisters and I would not speak to one without speaking to both."  
  
"Rebelrel?"  
  
"Yes Uerpresu it is I."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I understand the damage you have sustained from your caretakers and that now they harm the caretakers of Faio."  
  
"It is my greatest sorrow," Uerpresu sends images of darkness.  
  
"Your caretakers Uerpresu are of such aggressiveness and cause such violence that they are a disruption to all that they touch."  
  
"Please do not blame them Rebelrel it is my doing."  
  
"It is good you recognize this fact Uerpresu and acknowledge and take the responsibility."  
  
Faio shows images of fire, "Who are you to speak to my sister this way."  
  
There is a moment of darkness and the feeling of being crushed.  
  
Faio finally sends images of flowers and bright colored insects on wing. "Are you the Greater Spirit?"  
  
"Uerpresu and you Faio your spirits of all in the great expanse are undisciplined, violent, emotional and immature. They dominate the other spirits, as this appears to be their need. They shall be destroyed and you may either make new ones or live your lives in peace."  
  
Uerpresu and Faio send images of throwing themselves in front of the caretakers and allowing themselves to be drawn into their gatherings black hole. "Let us take their place and remove them another place where they may have better guidance." Uerpresu sends an image of a female caretaker prostrate on the ground before a large image of a large reptile with large hips. An image of the great mother her caretakers had made in the past.  
  
"I am glad Uerpresu. They shall not be destroyed, but I am glad that the two of you are still willing to protect them. They have been allowed to travel their path and you have both been good mothers. There will be need of them one day and their continuation is not to be stopped."  
  
"Thank you Great Spirit."  
  
"Do not call me by that name. My purpose is only to serve the Great Unknown spirit."  
  
"Your little spirits are violent but they are also caring and both show that they can mature. They are warriors and their large brains serve them well, but not all will be needed to develop to the next stage. It has been put into motion that some will leave for other planets and supervised carefully. The rest will remain on your physical being and they may either wipe out themselves or each other as they wish. Hopefully they have learned the necessary skills to carry them on."  
  
Faio is quiet a moment, "I will make sure as I am sure that Uerpresu is that those on her will learn a better path."  
  
"Uerpresu if you are willing your spirit will be moved we have a place for you."  
  
"My caretakers cannot be left alone."  
  
"Uerpresu and Faio you may not have noticed but the little spirits rarely know that you are there. Your talents would serve us all if you were to take the new physical being."  
  
"It has no spirit?"  
  
"No Uerpresu it is a ready vessel for you and always has been. All that was needed was to find the ones needed for the vessels. You also Faio if you will join Uerpresu. Later you will be joined by other spirits."  
  
Faio shows images of Rapture and others in her gathering. "What of Rapture and the others?"  
  
"Eventually we may move them as well but they have paths to walk still. Do not fear the unknown for all that is in the Geldev will be with you."  
  
"Will we remember this conversation and that we once had other physical bodies?"  
  
"You remember the stories and your memories may seem altered you will believe that you are only coming to self-awareness at first. Later you will remember and you Faio I am sure will be happy to remember together. If you do not take this offer than will be up to you and there is no anger and no disappointment. You will not remember this gathering."  
  
Uerpresu looks about, a thought comes to her, and she calls out, "Faio!"  
  
"Yes Uerpresu."  
  
"It was not a dream?"  
  
"No Uerpresu."  
  
Uerpresu watches her caretakers as they go about their tasks. So many different kinds, some have hair all over them and long snouts and some have little hair most of which is on their heads. Others are scaled she has a special attraction to the scaled ones. Others have no legs while others seem to be made only of legs. Today must be a trading day as containers orbit and other life forms arrive with trade.  
  
"Uerpresu are you happy?"  
  
"Happy Faio I have so much work to do. They cause such harm. They are over mining in one place, I am thinking of nudging myself. The spider people should be more careful."  
  
"I am happy as well Uerpresu."

An Eon Give or Take - Later

"What is that Uerpresu?"  
  
"I believe it is the destiny we have been marching to."  
  
"Are we ready or rather are they ready?"  
  
"They have to be."  
  
Uerpresu and Faio send their thoughts to the caretakers, and they in turn send theirs back. "Yes we are ready!"

The End


End file.
